B-3 Black Tiger Main Battle Tank
= B-3 Black Tiger Tank = History The B-3 Black Tiger Tank arose in part because of the introduction of the Japanistani JTJ-100 Land Dominance System. Fearing that the tank would be proof against 125mm ammunition, a crash program was launched whereby a heavy tank that could defeat the Japanistani JTJ-100 tank's armor would be designed, and delivered to the army's elite units. The outcome of this program was a tank that drew upon input from CSR engineers, especially with respect to the vehicle's ERA armor. The tank would employ a similar armor layout to Byzantium's B-2A Black Panther; a layer of heavy ERA armour, and another layer of NERA armor, and finally a layer of modular composite sandwich armor with a DU face plate. The armor is modular. Byzantium, unlike most nations in the world, heavily invests in tank armor technology, and one could dare say, Byzantine tanks are among the best protected tanks in the world. The tank also uses an electric drive, powered by a high energy efficiency 2000hp gas turbine. The extra power is required to power many of the vehicle subsystems, while affording the tank incredible mobility despite its size. A 140mm Electro-thermal Chemical (ETC) gun had been on the drawing board for years and had actually undergone trials, but the lack of the need for a high power gun, when existing 125mm guns were more than adequate precluded the need for such a gun. Existing B-2A Black Panther tanks could be readily upgraded with 125mm ETC guns which have already been trialed and tested when the Japanistani JTJ-100 tank was introduced. Because of the tank, and the expectation that the Japanistanis were also working on a similar 140mm ETC gun, the gun was rushed into production. The 140mm ETC gun has the ability to fire 8km ranged rocket propelled kinetic energy penetrators as well as 140mm anti-tank missiles. The tank may be upgraded with a 152mm ETC gun which allows it to fire ammunition similar to the T-95 tank's 152mm ammunition. A remote weapon station incorporating an anti-tank missile launcher, as well as a 14.5mm gun and 2 7.62mm machine gun is operated from within the tank. It is also expected that the rocket propelled kinetic energy penetrators will receive an upgrade in range to 12-16km. Most of the electronic systems would be improvements upon the B-2 Black Panther's electronics, including two milliwave radars and one doppler radar, and electro-optical/infrared sensors to provide guidance for the point defence systems, especially Byzantium's version of the Arena-M Active Protective system, called the Iron Fist Active Protection system, which provides all round protection against anti-tank missiles, RPGs, kinetic weapons, HEAT weapons and top attack weapons via the use of a set of silos, Iron Fist interceptor launchers, a 40mm MetalStorm grenade launcher that serves as a CIWS system. The 40mm grenades are programmed before hand to explode in the vicinity of the offending weapon. The milliwave radar also allows the detection of helicopters, as well as give the tank the ability to fire its 8km ranged rocket propelled kinetic energy penetrators or HE rockets or its 140mm anti-tank missiles. The tank also features a passive protection system similar to the Shtora-M system. A battle management system also enhances crew awareness, and advanced fire control allows the tank to fire programmable guided munitions. Efforts were also made to reduce the tank's heat signature, as well as radar signature. A special river crossing vehicle was created to carry 2 B-3 Black Tiger Tanks at a time, as well as a bridging vehicle. These massive vehicles will allow the heavy tank cross river obstacles and have been in steady production for a while. Variants B-4 Black Thunder Instead of an 140mm ETC gun, it incorporates a dual Koalition-SV 152mm ETC gun and a larger turret, further pushing its weight to 80tonnes approx. More an artillery piece, than a tank, the B-4 Black Thunder's role is more to deliver nuclear ordinance at far range exceeding 100km away. Assigned to special weapon units, these artillery vehicles are meant to deliver nuclear death to the Emperor's enemies. An additional 500hp engine was added to allow the tank to power its turret. B-3 Black Tiger IFV Refitted to carry 9 infantry men comfortably, the Black Tiger IFV has a turret that incorporates a dual 120mm mortar launcher, as well as a 40mm autocannon. The remote control station and CIWS is still maintained, but the turret also mounts two CKEM launchers, and often the tank itself carries 2 or more refills. B-3 Black Tiger Engineering Vehicle There are three types of Engineering vehicles. One is a recovery vehicle that also incorporates a crane with an integrated wrench, and a bulldozer. It is designed to tow damaged vehicles. The second type is a bridging vehicle that lays down a bridge to allow the Black Tiger to cross. It The third type is an engineering vehicle that incorporates an excavator, a dual capstan winches, a crane and a bulldozer. All vehicles incorporate the same remote weapon station, as well as active and passive defence systems. Specifications Performance and Characteristics Crew: 4 Weight: Approx. 75 tonnes Engine: 2000hp Gas Turbine, Electric Drive Weight to Power Ratio: Approx. 26hp per tonne Suspension: Active In-arm Suspension Unit Range: 500km Road Speed: 70km/h Off-Road Speed: 50km/h Electronics Sensors: *2 Millimeter radars *1 doppler radar *IR *Electro-optics *Radiometer *Laser range finder *crosswind sensor *Advanced Optics to grant Commander and gunner and driver all round view Active/Passive defence system *Shtora-M type laser warning system *Arena-M/Iron Fist type missile defence system *40mm grenade Metal Storm CIWS system Other Electronics: *Fire Control Computer *Battle Management Computer *C4I *GLONASS uplink *Inertial Guidance *IFF/SIF Notes: Adopts many electronics characteristic to the real world K-2 Black Panther and Leclerc. Armament Main Gun: 140mm 44 calibers Electro-Thermal Chemical Gun, firing rocket propelled KE Penetrators, HE rounds, Thermobaric rounds, and anti-personnel rounds, anti-tank missiles similar to UCSR missiles. Fires the KSTAM missile as well. Uses an autoloader. 60 calibers long. 48 rounds total. Secondary Weapons: *Remote Weapon Station **2 7.62mm machine guns **1 14.5mm machine gun **1 CKEM launcher *40mm Metal Storm Grenade Launcher CIWS weapon Category:CATO Nations Category:CATO Military Weapons Category:Armored Fighting Vehicle